Radioactive
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Radioactive decay, also known as nuclear decay or radioactivity, is the process by which a nucleus of an unstable atom loses energy by emitting particles of ionizing radiation. (Sequel to 'Dangerously In Love')
1. Radioactive

**Prologue**

**Chuckie**

**Chapter theme song: 'Radioactive' by: Imagine Dragons**

Clinching my jacket tighter against my frame, I made my way towards the bus terminal. My suitcases were heavy and the fact that I was lugging bags that weren't even mine only burned my already sprained lower-back. I had tried to gain a little bit more muscle than I needed to get the build I had recently idolized from the many fitness magazines in the men's locker room. I did one too many pull-ups and managed to somehow lose my gripping against the metal bar and fall on a dumb bell.

April stood near the doorway, holding the bus from leaving me. I groaned in thought of sitting next to her on a crowded bus for thirteen hours. She and I were not exactly on the best of terms since our big breakup two months ago. She and I had a nasty fight to the point where, in my twenty year of living, I had never wanted to hit a woman so badly before in my life. My father raised me to respect and treat women like queens; April was another story and quite the piece of work. It was bad enough I had my girlfriend of almost eight years, the woman I wanted to marry, had cheated on me with some Jamaican guy and blew off too many men for her to count. The last thing I needed was for April, my now ex-girlfriend of almost a year, to step out on me in the same way. I found out from this Taiwanese girl in my sociology class that she was sleeping with one of her closest friends back home. She had show ed me text messages exchanged between him and April as well as undoubtedly nude pictures she sent him that he forwarded to her to give me clear-cut proof of her infidelity.

It struck a familiar chord with me.

I handed off our luggage to a short, stumpy looking man with green hair and piercings. April had disappeared onto the bus and got us two seats in the back near the window. She took the window seat and I took the aisle seat, sitting down quickly to rest my feet and doze off for a well-deserved rest. I was ready to get back home to Michigan for summer vacation after not being home in quite some time. I did not go home last summer because I was offered an internship to work with the school of medicine to shadow fellow surgeons. I decided switching to medicine was the best decision I could have made for my educational career and that becoming an anesthesiologist and possibly working for John Hopkins in the near future was a wise decision on my behalf. Because of my newfound epiphany, I missed summer vacation for a summer-long internship while taking summer courses to complete credits I lacked, went directly into the fall semester full-force, only came home for Christmas Eve through Christmas day, and found myself back in Connecticut for another long six months.

Over the course of an entire year and a half, I only went home once for three days maximum. Tommy, Lil, Phil, and Kimi all came down several times to come see me and visit the campus. I paid for their bus tickets since my internship paid handsomely and rented a few rooms at my expense. As much as I enjoyed having my family and friends by my side, there was nothing like being at home and surrounded by those who loved and cared for me. I dreamt of the morning where I would wake up to my father's Saturday 'waffle omelets' again or do yoga and meditation with Kira on Sundays in the backyard before football with Tommy and Phil. Being away in college took its toll on me emotionally and mentally that only studying and school work could temporarily fill the void. I felt so alone and isolated from my life I had left behind, I took the maximum recommended hours of credits- going over twice in two semesters- while diving straight into summer school. I had my head down in the books for so long to comfort myself on leaving my friends and family that when I had looked up, I was six credits shy of being a senior.

I decided that it was time I took a break and forgone summer school this year to spend three months doing absolutely nothing but relaxing and readjusting myself to a life of leisure. Grabbing my ear buds from my front pocket, I flipped through my music player to the song I had on my mind all day. Tommy had recently discovered this cool band, Imagine Dragons, and had turned me onto a song of theirs that I had speak to me perfectly. April tried to grab my hand, saying something, but I pushed it away. I didn't want her touching me and the only reason we were sitting next to each other was because the bus was too damn crowded to do otherwise. She was only here because she took it upon herself to transfer out of Flint last semester and attend some college here to be closer to me after she had gotten pregnant. We tried the whole cohabitation bit but the April I knew and the April that I lived with were too different people.

Once she, unfortunately, had a miscarriage, we decided it was best we take a 'break' and try and be friends. That was until she called me several weeks ago and told me the news that almost sent me to jail for domestic battery and unlawful use of a weapon.

The alarm I had set on my watch began to go off. I let out a low sigh, watching as the bus was put into reverse to head out of the parking lot of the station and in the direction of the expressway. I took out the prescription bottle I had stashed in my carry on, opening the small orange bottle to swallow two pills. I hated the aftertaste of Valtrex. Closing my eyes again, I turned up my music and drowned out the world. I felt myself slowly catalyze into someone who was unfamiliar.

I'm radioactive.

**A/N: Just a little something for you kittens for being loyal supporters. I'm not going to be updating ALL summer so I am trying to get out as much as I can. I just wanted to put out the prologue to give you all a teaser of what is to come. Thanks again for all your support guys. Also, to Boris, I am working on releasing the first chapter of your story you requested. I am trying to structure a plot since I been researching a bit in the archives and the plot has been done before so I want it to be different. **

**Anyhoo, thank you for enjoying my twisted, dark fantasies. Until next time kittens-SP**


	2. Welcome Home, Chuckie Finster

**Part II:**

**Pain and Pleasure**

**Chuckie**

**Chapter theme song: 'Fix a Heart' by: Demi Lovato**

I sniffled, using my inhaler for the final time before we finally came to a halt at the bus terminal. My eyes were watery, my nose was runny, and I had a serious pressure headache in my upper-right temple. I hated summer because of allergy season and my medicine counteracted with those of my prescription allergy medication Dr. Lipchitz had given me a few years back so it left me miserable the entire duration of the bus ride. If April was not pestering me, I was sneezing and coughing and if I was not blowing my brain into a wad of tissue, I was getting hit with the heavy waft of human waste mingled in with the not-so-breathable twinge of spandex shorts. I was never riding a bus…again.

My father was holding a sign that read _"Welcome Home Chuckie Finster!"_ as my sister and Kira waved frantically behind him. I smiled, it felt good to finally be home for some well-deserved rest and relaxation. As soon as the bus pulled into the terminal and came to a complete stop, I grabbed my carry on and was one of the first people off the bus. I immediately dropped all my bags and embraced my family in an overdue hug.

"I missed you, big brother!"

"I missed you too, Kimi." I whispered, kissing her on her forehead. The three of us stayed huddled like that for a while before my father started wheezing from the lack of fresh air and the irritation of Kira's perfume on his sinuses. I laughed, missing this.

"You look good, son." My father spoke in between inhales from his inhaler. He took me in for our own embrace shortly after. "You forgot all about your old man I see."

"I didn't forget about you, dad." I spoke lowly, feeling that familiar ping of guilt. I knew that my studies at Yale would be much more rigorous that it was at Flint, but I told myself that I did not mind that I would not be able to see my family as much as I originally had would liked. After a few months had turned into almost a year of not seeing my family, I felt like the scum of the earth when all the other students went home during breaks or on weekends to see their families and friends while I remained cooped up in my room doing homework and studying to past the next exam the following week.

I was grateful that Kimi had gone through four hours of helping my father set up online video chat for us so I could at least see his face every other day and talk to him without roaming, but it wasn't the same when I couldn't actually be next to my father. I knew it bothered him that I did not come home like he had wanted me to but he did not make a huge fuss about it because he knew my reasoning's behind it. I had to maintain a B average GPA in order to keep my scholarship as well as find time to properly learn the ropes at my internship. It was a lot of hard work and "free time" poorly spent but I needed to do whatever I had to keep my father from paying loans he had no money for. Since his hours were cut back to part-time, he has been struggling to make rent, pay the electric and gas bills, as well as buy groceries on a mediocre salary. Kira's contribution was lessening the burden a bit but my father was a real man and did not believe in the theory that a woman should work if she doesn't have/want to when a man is there to provide for her.

"I know, son, I just miss seeing you is all."

I gave my dad another hug. "Well, I'm here all summer so we have a lot of catching up to do."

"That reminds me!" he jumped, putting his inhaler in his front side pocket and pulling out a small notepad. He flipped through a few pages wistfully. "We have father-son fishing tomorrow afternoon at Lake Wattawow with Phil and Tommy. I am even making my famous ham and cheese wraps!"

I chuckled at the disgusted face Kira and Kimi made at the last part. My father had been watching a few more cooking shows on the homemaker channel than normal with his sudden free time and took it upon himself to try and be Martha Stuart and make a few 'signature' dishes once in a while; but even so, I did not mind. I would gladly bite into my father's horrid sandwich any day if it meant spending time with him. "I'm sure it'll be great, dad."

Kira began to say something when she caught glimpse of April, looming in the distance with her head held down in shame. I turned around, almost forgetting she was with me, and sighed. As angry as I was with her and as much I was despised her, my father did not raise me to treat a woman like an inanimate object- regardless of circumstances. My family knew I had contracted herpes from April's infidelity and knew about our pregnancy mishap so no secrets would be between us. As livid as my father was when I told him, he was more understanding and sympathetic because he knew it was not my fault. I had to stop Kimi from coming down here with a metal baseball bat in order to save the poor girl's kneecaps.

"She came with you?" Kira spoke gently, hushed so only the three of us could hear. I nodded.

"She had no other way to get home so I just thought…"

"It's alright son." My father finished, his voice a little more stern than usual. "We will take her home and that will be the end of that situation."

I nodded again, turning to go fetch April and our luggage so we could get out of the blazing sun and into some cool shade. The car ride was awkward for April, but I did not give a damn. The sooner she was out of my life for good, the better off me and my sanity would be. She tried to talk to me a few times but Kimi nipped that in the bud with a few deathly glares and by interrupting her every time. I felt a little bad for her but on the flipside of the token, I felt she was getting her just desserts for her stepping out of our relationship, giving me a STD, and breaking my already haphazard heart. First Angelica and now April; this was a sign to swear of women for a while and just be single.

We dropped April off at her home and before any words could be spoken from either her or her family, my father- to my surprise- flipped them the bird and drove off into the distance. I laughed. We arrived at our house shortly after to a backyard filled with extended family and all our friends. There was a hand painted banner that read the same thing on my father's makeshift sign that brought a huge grin to my face. My sister had hugged me and yelled out this was my surprise welcome home from college backyard barbeque and I was in no way disappointed.

Family I had not seen in years was sprawled out in the lawn, on the porch, in the driveway, everywhere al rushing up to me with congratulatory praises and sentiments. The Finster clan was a group of lovely people, but none who were necessarily 'accomplished'. The furthest anyone has ever gone in life aside from my father was head manager at a local Steak and Shake. I was the first one to be incredibly close to graduating college, a prestigious college at that, with a degree and go onto becoming a 'big-shot surgeon' as my cousin Louis had gracefully put it.

It was a great feeling seeing and interacting with family again after not seeing them since I was still potty training, but the main event served to be in the backyard when my best-friends all bum-rushed me, tackling me to the ground in a heap of laughter.

"My spleen!"

"Oh shut up, Chuck!" Phil laughed, removing his knee from my side to give me a hand in order to lift me up. "Still as fragile as a dandelion I take it."

"I been working out." I rubbed my arms and side, grinning sheepishly.

"Minus that accident you had at the gym a while back when you were trying to act like all the other big kids."

I pushed him in his shoulder. "Hey, I had a decent chance!"

Tommy scoffed, dusting his shorts off. "Chuckie, no, no you didn't."

I laughed again in memory. I should have just stuck to the elliptical machines like my trainer had instructed me. Lil hugged me, kissing my cheek. "Welcome home, Chuckie! Now our group is in complete circle again and it can be just like old times."

Tommy nodded, picking up his cup of forgotten punch and hamburger to take a bite. "Yeah, you been missing out in all the frat parties and sexy ladies." Tommy paused, biting his bottom lip. "Man, I did this one girl last night, really hot and…"

"Ew, no one wants to hear you rant and rave about your sexual exploits." Kimi interjected, brushing past Tommy. "I'm surprised you aren't wrapped up in yellow tape and deemed a hazard."

Phil laughed. "That's true, you really need to calm down Tommy before you find yourself screwing the wrong girl."

Tommy rolled his eyes, taking another bite out his hamburger lazily. "Guys, c'mon. I am a walking babe magnet. I can't control what Little Tommy attracts."

I coughed uncomfortably. I did not need that imagery. "Can we not talk about your penis in public? If so, that would be fantastic." I joked.

He laughed. "I guess, but I can't guarantee it." He paused, scanning this long haired blonde girl as she sashayed past us. She flipped her hair, turning back slightly to wink at him. Tommy smiled, breaking out his breath spray and chapstick. "Chuckie, is that sexy blonde related to you?"

I shook my head. "No, I think that's the daughter of a family friend."

"Good, catch you guys later." Tommy disappeared into the sea of people to follow her red trail, leaving me, Kimi, Phil, and Lil laughing after him.

We took a while to catch up on things since the last time I had saw them and even played spades, me taking Phil's money of course but feeling guilty right after which led me to return it. Apparently Phil, Kimi, and Lil were all doing well. Kimi had an audition with some major dance company in Michigan for a role as the lead while Phil decided to transfer schools to be closer to his mother after he had found out she had uterine cancer over winter break. He was going to Flint with Tommy on another athletic scholarship- this time to play soccer. Lil didn't like talking about her kids because she was still embarrassed that she had gotten pregnant right out of high-school, even amongst friends, but all she did elude to was that they were with their father for the summer while she came home to get her head on straight. Phil had told me that she signed over full-custody of her twins to the father because she was not ready to be the mother she knew she needed to be. I could respect that decision, Lil at least coming to the realization that she was not at a place in life, emotionally or mentally, where she could adequately take care of a child. I wished things could pan out differently but we all have to find our own paths in life at our own time.

I enjoyed the fact that the gang was all coming back to our roots after branching out to do our own things. All that was left was me and because I had been so advantageous with my studies, I was a step closer to graduating and entering medical school. I wanted to attend John Hopkins medical school, one of the best in the country, but I was slowly rethinking it and thought about the opportunity to come home for medical school and residency. I was still weighing the options but I hear Ann Harbor had one of the top medical schools in the country as well.

I took a sip of my cola, biting into a chip. "Anything else new?" They looked at each other, eyeing one another intently before finding themselves buried in the chip bowl. I raised a quizzical brow. "What?"

"You haven't heard?" Lil whispered, munching on her dollop of sour cream. She swallowed. "Wow, I would have figured it would have gotten to you by now."

"What are you talking about?"

Phil placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. "You been gone for over a year Chuckie."

"What happened?"

"A lot." Kimi finally spoke, getting angry. She slammed down her punch, folding her hands over her chest. "It's best to just not know."

"Wait." I pulled away, utterly confused. "What is going on here?"

Before anyone could answer, I watched Charlotte appear from behind the netted patio screen; holding a small gift with a forced smile. She had a child in one hand, a newborn baby boy covered in blue and yellow blankets and a small token in the other. I was speechless. I had no idea Charlotte had gotten pregnant again. She stepped to our table politely, smiling sheepishly before she spoke. "Hi, Chuckie."

"Hi." I stood to embrace her, careful not to hug her too tightly in fear of hurting the baby. "I had no idea you were even here."

"I just arrived but I am headed back out momentarily to take this little angel to his first doctor's appointment."

I was still stunned but, nevertheless, smiled. I was happy to see Charlotte smile again; especially after the last time I saw her being two Christmases ago after a fight with Drew. "I had no idea you were ever pregnant. I would have called or something."

She smiled. "I appreciate the concern, Chuckie. That is very gentleman-like of you." She gave me another hug, it growing eerily silent. "But I am afraid to inform you that this lovely angel is not my son. He is my grandson, Chuckie."

I could have died when she said the word…grandson. I stumbled a few feet to catch my breath, Phil coming to my rescue to help calm me down. Charlotte gave a sympathetic look towards me, her eyes heavy with emotion she knew all too well. I clutched my chest, still dumbfounded. If my knowledge was still as accurate as it was before I left for Connecticut, Angelica was an only child and the only way Charlotte could get a grandchild was if… "Angelic had a baby?"

She nodded. "It's not my place to tell my daughter's business, but she gave birth about a month ago to this gorgeous angel, Charlie."

I felt my heart shattered into miniscule pieces at his name. Part of me wanted to ask who the father was but I felt it was a violation of privacy. A small twinge of hope coursed through my veins that it was my son, but I remembered Angelic had an abortion shortly after our breakup and I haven't seen her in over a year. If the child was mine, it would have been a miracle and the baby would be at least nine months to a year. I forced a smile, but suddenly felt sick to my stomach. "Please send my warm wishes."

I excused myself, thanking her for the gift before I disappeared into the house. I brushed past my father and Kira, both who had stopped me to ask what was wrong. I pointed to Charlotte looming with the baby, both of them knowing. Kira tried to give me a hug but I told her that I wanted to be alone for a while and retreated to my room. It was still the same way I had left it and it served as a constant reminder that mocked me of my no-consistent life. Everything was slowly shifting and changing and I was too far gone to realize it.

The only woman I had ever loved was now a mother while the woman I had hoped to start anew with cheated on me and burned me for life. As much as I told myself Angelica's baby did not matter to me, it stung me like salt on a cut. I don't know why it did but it just pained me to know she would have a baby by a man that, I assume, she barely knew but would sacrifice our lovechild after a serious, meaningful relationship. I could handle the pain that lingered with April; she not meaning half as much to me as Angelica Pickles. I was just as confused as I was the day we broke up. Part of me knew it was for good, but even I had hope that we would come back together after a break apart. I just needed time to lick my wounds before I could even think about being friends with Angelica, let alone jumping back into a relationship with her after her adulterous ways.

I had so many unanswered questions that it only infuriated me more to the point where I found myself storming back downstairs for some answers. I caught Charlotte just as she was about to drive off before I called out to her from the front yard. I walked up to the passenger side and waited for her to unlock the car door before I sat down. "What the hell?"

She sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't want to get wrangled into this mess, Chuckie. It's best you talk to Angelica when she gets back."

"Where the hell is she?"

Charolette grew quiet before exhaling a full breath. "Havenwyck Hospital in Auburn Hills."

My eyes widened as alarm overtook me. "Is she okay? Was she in an accident? Was there trouble with the birth?"

Charlotte shook her head, sadness engulfing her as the sounds of Charlie crying began to softly echo throughout the car. "It's a mental hospital, Chuckie."

**A/N: DONE! Whew, I wanted to give you guys the actual first chapter before I disappeared into the night for majority of the summer. I cannot promise anything but I will TRY and update before August 26****th****. I am humbly grateful for the support and love from all my readers and it just brings a smile to my face. I hope the first chapter lived up to the expectations. One thing I love/hate about sequels is you have to keep the interest strong without overdoing the drama. I have a tendency to do the most. LOL.**

**Anyhoo, side note, I sincerely apologize Boris but I am unable to make a chapter story to your requested plot line because I am so busy darling. I also had requests to help edit and revise other stories and I would feel biased if I took one request and not the other. BUT, fret not my love. I will make a one-shot for you if that will suffice. I will crank it out today or tomorrow if that will be a nice consolation prize. *smiley face* **

**Thank you all again for your continued love and support and look out for sporadic updates. Thanks for enjoying my dark, twisted fantasies! Love u kittens- SP**


	3. You Vs Them

**Angelica**

**Chapter theme song: 'You Vs. Them' by: Jhene Aiko**

"You look good, Angelica." Dr. Lyles shot me a warm, genuine smile. He embraced me another hug. "You look much better than when I admitted you two weeks ago."

I shrugged, trying to hide my smile. I had been so damn lonely here in this place that it felt great getting some real company. Unlike what is portrayed on television, mental hospitals were actually…a hospital. I was expecting some torture chamber with dimly lighted rooms, a chainsaw, and a bandage chair where they would electrocute my brain into muck; but when I got here, I was pleasantly surprised to see that the bed were actually normal, the rooms were decorated with color and fancy paintings, and the staff were actually lovely people. Of course I had my occasional loon that would cartwheel down the hallways or try and stab themselves with a scalpel, but overall it was a decent place and I looked at it as if I were on vacation and not here to be diagnosed for a problem I already knew I had.

"What can I say, I am a fast healer."

Dr. Lyles smiled again. "I trust the nurses have been taking great care of you and have been giving you your space?"

I nodded, plopping down in the seat of the sectional in his office. This office was much bigger than the one in the high rise building downtown. "They backed off from checking on me every two hours after you called them."

"Well, I take threatening my staff very seriously."

I gave out a nervous cough. "Again, I apologize if they thought I was actually going to drop kick them with studded boots."

He laughed. "All forgiven, Angelica." He paused to take a seat behind his desk, shuffling through a stack of files and miscellaneous papers before sticking a peppermint in his mouth and folding his dry hands across his chest. He smiled. "How have you been?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Day by day is what I am doing."I paused to retrieve a sheet of paper from my jacket pocket. It was his four steps to a more peaceful life after recovering from an addiction. "I have been reading over your steps for a more peaceful life and I been really studying number three."

His eyes lit up. "Really, that is fantastic! Anything I can clear up?"

"How the hell am I supposed to acknowledge the wrong and come to terms with myself?" I sighed. Scanning back over the list, I ran my thumb over the small cracks within the paper and the fading lettering that began to occur after rubbing against the inside pockets of my jeans for the past few months. A particular blood stain caught my eye, the blood of Charlie three days after he was born. "Especially with that…_thing_ in my life now."

I crumpled up the paper into a small ball, chucking it towards the window in a sudden wave of fury. I was battling with myself about my feelings for Charlie. I had gone on some huge fucking spree three weeks after Drew moved out of the country to live with his new family indefinitely. I thought we were making some sort of progress when Dr. Lyles had asked for him and my mom to come to a few of my sessions in order to "rid ourselves of the toxic poison within our family". The first session was very intense; had my mother storming out in a fit of tears with my father yelling and punching anything and anyone in sight. I remained numb on the large couch, twiddling my thumbs as that familiar pain consumed me in a single gulp.

After that fiasco, it simmered down into a flickering flame of tension and guilt, mostly due to my father constantly denying how he affected me and my mother with his affair and the birth of his daughter. I thought we came to some sort of conclusion, and I even was getting better. I stopped drinking as much, my sexual exploits had slowed, and I was even naturally…content with my life and all who I had let into it. I felt as if I was emotionally and mentally making progress towards a better future for not only myself, but I even began to get a forgotten twinkle of hope and anticipation that maybe my family would get back together. My father had started coming around more, my mother reduced her dosage of anti-depressants, wore less trashy makeup, and she and my father started going out again…just like it was when they were married.

But when that European home wrecking whore called my father to let him know about the expected arrival of a new baby, things returned back to normal. My father skipped out on my therapy sessions to go to doctor's visits with his wife, disappeared from family dinners, and began to ignore me and brush off my mother like before their divorce was finalized. My mother picked back up her whiskey and started sleeping around with Jonathan- though I sometimes think he is bisexual at best- and I started blowing and riding anything and anyone I could get my hands on. Charlie only came into the picture because I had grown careless one evening after partying too hard at a friend's house. After snorting a few lines of coke, lighting up, and drinking until my blood alcohol level was four times the legal limit, I found myself waking up naked in a stranger's bed with semen and dried vomit in my hair.

I must have forgotten to take my pill the night before…and the one before that…and the one before that. Couple of weeks later, I tested positive and eight months later, a bouncing baby boy was delivered to a classless single-mother with a sex-addiction and developing drug habit. Because of my mental state and emotional instability, I signed over my parental rights temporarily to my mother until I could get my mind wrapped around being a mom. I was nowhere near ready to have a child, let alone raise one by myself. I tried on numerous occasions to contact the father, but apparently giving a physical description to the Department of Human Services required a name as well. I guess I should ask those things before I fuck people from now on.

"Angelica…" His voice was soft, smooth even. I tried to look at him but I couldn't muster the strength. "That is your son."

"No, he's not!" I screamed. I clenched my fists even harder. "I killed my child, remember?"

The abortion replayed in my head like a broken record, the chill of the metal prongs, the screeching sounds of the vacuum's suction, ricocheted against the liquid fire of blood that coursed down my legs when it was all over. I kept feeling the terrible weight of guilt of killing my child, a child that could have been a byproduct of love with the man I felt I was destined to marry, only to give birth to a…creature that was born from my neglect, hatred, pain, and lustful pleasure. I wanted to get an abortion so many times during my pregnancy, but my conscience would not allow me to go forth with another senseless sacrifice in the name of my own selfishness and cowardice. I contemplated adoption, and truth be told, it is still a tangible option, but seeing Charlie's face…watching his little hands grip around my fingers as he smiled at me when I held him…it made it seem as if everything I had been through was worth it because he was the end result. But I kept asking myself the same question: was it enough?

"Angelica, you did not kill your child." Dr. Lyles, responded. "It was just not your time."

"What makes Charlie an exception then? I don't know his father, I don't know the first thing about being a mother, and on top of that I am sitting in a psychiatric hospital while my mother raises him."

He grew quiet, allowing me the opportunity to cry out all the emotions I had bottled up for the past two weeks. I had no "real" friends here, just people I tolerated so I could get them to trade me their pudding cups for stale rice crackers. Hell, I barely had friends in the real world. Since the only people I could really call "friends" were my cousin and his goofy group of friends, their allegiance to Chuckie was a lot stronger than our bond could have ever been so that comparison was null and void. Suzie was the only person I could talk to while she remained neutral in the situation concerning Chuckie and I while Tommy only tolerated me because I was inevitably family. He and I never had that close of a relationship to begin with to be honest, so I didn't take him choosing his best friend over me personal.

I blew my nose in a wad of tissue, wiping the trailing mascara from my eyes to remain somewhat presentable. It was bad enough I could not bring in my closet due to "health risks" but I refused to give up my MAC collection. I needed to retain some ounce of my sanity. "Dr. Lyles, I can't love Charlie."

"But you already do, Angelica." He paused, giving me more tissues and a cup of warm lemon tea. I thanked him softly as shaky hands grabbed the fine china. "When you made the decision to give birth to Charlie and give yourself the opportunity to be a mother, you showed not only great amounts of courage but the love you have for your son."

"I can barely look at him without crying."

"Why is that?"

"He isn't who he should be."

"And who might that be, Angelica?"

I remained quiet, looking at the floating lemon in the sea of bourbon colored tea. I watched it in silence, my mind whisking off into nowhere. No one knew why I gave Charlie his name but Dr. Lyles. I looked up at him in pleading eyes; practically begging him not to make me say it aloud in fear someone might here. When the nurse came into my hospital room shortly after the birth to ask for a name, all I could think of was him and what my life would have been like if I had just been…normal. Maybe there would be a gorgeous Tiffany wedding ring on my finger instead of this cheap cubic zirconium from Wal-Mart, and the little boy that has the grief of calling me his mother would possibly have a loving father instead of an absentee drug addict sperm donor.

Dr. Lyles, nodded, pursing his lips together slightly. He forced a small, warm smile. "I understand."

I took another sip of my tea. "Can we not talk about Charlie, Dr. Lyles?" I took another pregnant pause. "I don't want to discuss it any further."

He nodded. "What would you want to talk about, Angelica?"

"Anything but Charlie."

He smiled. "Well, you are scheduled to be released tomorrow. You have shown immense progress and I see no need to keep you as an inpatient any longer than needed."

That lifted my spirits slightly. The thought of getting out into the real world was something I physically craved to a point where it seemed almost scarily unhealthy. But…a sudden wave of insecurity struck me like the stroke of midnight. Was I really ready to go into an unstable environment, take care of a child, and get my life back on track like I had originally planned? As irritatingly painful these past two weeks have been, I had to admit that they were much needed and gave me the space and opportunity to clear my mind, body, and soul of all the negativity I had been clinging onto with my last breath. Was I really ready?

"Are you sure I am ready?"

He nodded, smiling. "I know you are afraid, terrified maybe, but you are at a point in your life where you are stronger than you have ever been and I would not be someone who genuinely cares for you if I hindered your personal growth."

"But my addiction…"

"Can be settled outpatient if you attend those weekly meetings like I asked you." He quipped with humor. He reached for a peppermint from his candy jar, offering me one. "Angelica, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"You think so?" I asked meekly, he reassuring me. I forced a small smile, my heart fluttering in anxiety and anticipation. I missed the taste of real food in my stomach and real clothes on my skin, but was I relished in was the sense of belonging, community, and safety in the walls of my makeshift asylum. My forced separation had turned into a miniature vacation that I never knew I needed. Since the birth of Charlie, I had thoughts of suffocating him, leaving him in the bathtub to fend for himself, even starving him in hops to rid myself of the pain I was feeling. I felt horrible and downright malicious for even thinking of doing that to my own seed and sought Dr. Lyles' council immediately.

He informed my mother of my issues and decided it be best if I be admitted for twenty-four hour supervision for not only my personal health but the health and safety of the baby. Although those thoughts no longer plague my mind and my dreams, I still feel hesitant in returning home to an emotionally stable mother and a son that I can hardly tolerate. I was too young for this bullshit.

"Dr. Lyles…"

"You love Charlie, Angelica." He reassured. He placed a small hand atop of mine. "You never would have brought him into this world if you did not. It was either Charlie or the world and you made the right decision."

"How can I be so sure?" I felt those familiar tears begin to stream down my face. I clutched the necklace that had Charlie's initials, slowly inhaling the faint scent of him. It used to make me sick to my stomach. "I had horrible thoughts about hurting my child."

"You have a support network, Angelica. You have people who love you and who are willing to help you raise your son."

"But his father…"

"He has his mother, and that's all Charlie will ever need."

**A/N: And…DONE! I am BACK...for a short time might I add but I am back nonetheless. I know this update doesn't get all juicy how I like it to normally be but I don't want to rush. I have a terrible habit of doing that. I wanted to give a lot of background before I dove right into the story since it has been over a year since these two have last saw each other. **

**Anyhoo, thank you kittens for the lovely reviews and support. I love ALL of you guys. And Boris knows I love him. I swear I haven't forgotten. I work 16 hrs a day. I am ALWAYS tired and I have not had a day off in four weeks. I plan to crank out a little something later so keep the look out. Also, thank you to lantern92! I actually am signed to Kimani publishing under a different penname and my original works are scheduled to be out REAL soon. Once I have a date set in stone, I shall let you kittens know.**

**Until later my loves! Thanks for enjoying my twisted, dark fantasies. -SP**


	4. Fool For Love

**Chapter theme song: 'I was a fool' by: Tegan and Sara (Thanks Abby!)**

**Chuckie**

"Grab the spicy ones, Chuck; I don't like the ranch flavored ones."

I tossed the red bag of tortilla chips into the cart, watching Phil speed off down the aisle and into a pyramid of cheese crackers with a hearty laugh. Kimi yelled out for him to stop acting so childish in public while Lil ate out of an unpaid box of graham crackers and searched the aisles for cream cheese. I smiled, feeling happy just being back around my family again.

"Phil, you better stop before we have to pay for that."

"You can afford it, Chuckie!" he cracked a smile, laughing. "You're the one making all the money."

Tommy nodded in agreement, grabbing another jar of queso dip and buffalo sauce before grinning right past me to head towards the liquor section. I shook my head, chuckling. Since I told the gang about how well my internship paid, almost every outing was at my expense. I did not mind though. I was still getting salary just from doing research at home over the summer and Tommy and Phil worked minimum wage jobs; nowhere nearly comparable to the income I was receiving. Lil and Kimi were currently unemployed; an angry customer in a dressing room at a boutique downtown got Kimi fired while Lil searched for a stable job since moving back home from Arizona. When it came to my friends and family, my money was theirs as well.

"I thought this was supposed to be _my_ party?"

"It is." Tommy confirmed, grabbing a large case of beer before directing Phil top grab three more. "You're just paying for the food. Phil and I paid for the decorations and cake."

"There's cake huh?"

"Yes!" Lil squealed, munching on her graham crackers. "I specially ordered it from this fancy bakery up north. We all chipped in for it since it was one of those designer cakes like on the food network cake offs."

"You guys did not have to go through all that trouble you know." I smiled. "Your mom could have just made another one of her chocolate cakes like she always does for Thanksgiving."

Betty was an excellent chef when it came to desserts. Her normal cooking was a bit to be desired but when it came down to sweets, Betty had the best in town. Every holiday our families would alternate over where to have the family dinner and who would bring what dish to share. Betty brought a tuna casserole one Christmas back when Tommy and I were in middle-school and it had my father in the bathroom for an entire week. From what Tommy told me, his folks got food poisoning that very night and were bed ridden for a day or two. Since then, it was decided that Betty only brings sweets every year during the holiday season to avoid another emergency room fiasco. It was her specialty anyway; especially the double fudge brownies. I look forward to those the most every year.

"Her cancer medication has her sick all the time so I decided not to bother her." Phil said lowly. Lately Phil had taken up drinking a bit heavier than he normally did and Tommy and I were there to console him and persuade him to put down the bottle. Over the years, Phil had grown closer to his mom while Lillian gravitated towards her father. Discovering his mother had cancer hit Phil pretty hard and the only way he knew how to cope was through a bottle of gin that Tommy had to sometimes pry out of his drunken hands. Although Lil and her mother drifted apart upon the surprise of her unexpected pregnancy- Betty handling the situation in a way where Lil moved out for over a year in fear of being physically, emotionally, and mentally abused- hearing her mother had cancer was nothing she took pride in knowing. She was not as affected like Phil but refrained from talking about it in fear of conjuring up some form of the inevitable truth.

Tommy moved to embrace Phil in a short hug. "It's alright man. Your mom doing alright?"

He nodded. "You know my mom is one hell of a fighter so she is giving this thing all she's got and then some."

"The medicine is messing with her again?"

"Yeah, she is sick all the time but that still doesn't stop her from bitching at me and Lil all the time." He gave a light laugh.

"That's what we like to hear, Philly." I patted him on the back. "Just let your mom know I look forward to those brownies this year and if she needs any help I am the first to volunteer."

Phil and Tommy laughed. "I'll let her know, Chuckie."

"As lovely as this heart to heart brother bonding moment is, can we finish grocery shopping so we can head to the beach and set up the bon fire?" Kimi chimed in, grinning sweetly. "I still have to decorate and set things up you know."

"Yeah, let's get out here." Tommy grabbed hold of the shopping cart again. "All we need are a few steaks to put on the grill and we are good to go!"

I followed the gang towards the meat aisle, watching Tommy scan for some good looking, yet decently priced, meat options before grabbing an armful and tossing them into the basket. Phil helped himself to a few bags of frozen chicken while Kimi tossed in a fruit tray for good measure. I intended on paying with cash but from the looks of it I was going to have to use my card this time.

I let out a low sigh, removing my cell from my back pocket. It was April, texting me for the tenth this today. I have yet to talk to her, let alone respond to her text messages since we returned home, and although I made myself clear on me not wanting to see her again she had not fully gotten the memo. Part of me wanted to text her but the other part of me wanted to drive to her house and strangle the shit out of her for branding me with this scarlet letter. My symptoms were far better than most people in my position but although there were no physical scars to show my fate, the bi-monthly reminders never failed to wake me up from thinking that this was all a dream. I began to text her but then stopped myself. I was not doing this again. She made her choice when she decided to lie down and spread her legs with another man.

I decided to start my own party early, cracking open one of the cases of beers Tommy had in the cart. I needed something a little stronger than that but was willing to settle on just a beer for now. I watched Tommy raise a quizzical brow at me; remaining quiet though I knew he would ask later. For now he left it alone and finished up so we could get the hell out this place. I was starving and just a second away from breaking down and buying one of those pre-made turkey sandwiches from the deli.

Tommy began to head towards the front of the store to check out before he stopped in his tracks, mouth wide open. Phil followed his lead, looking in the direction Tommy had pointed to before abruptly turning to face me. "Hey Chuckie!"

I raised a single brow. "Hey…"

"Let's go this way, I don't think we should go this way."

"Why not?"

"Kimi and Lil are just down there looking for girly things like tampons and…other sanitary…needs but me, you, and Tommy are just going to head around the corner the opposite direction and get this part started." He paused, taking a quick glance at my beer. "You already started without me? How about I join you…up front."

I remained silent for a short while, glancing between him and Tommy; then Lil and Kimi as they surfaced with faux smiles and clearly random boxes of products just to keep me from guessing. I normally would have looked into it but from recent experiences and just the shit I was dealing with April at the moment, I was in no mood for unwarranted surprises. I shrugged, taking a swig of my beer and turned to head the other way before a familiar voice pierced through my ears like nails on a chalk board.

"_Fuck this shit!"_

"Angelica, wait!"

I heard Suzie yell after a loud crash hit the smooth tile of the grocery store. I turned around to see a fuming Angelica race around the corner in an effort to get away. I stared at her in awe, my heart racing as I saw her for the first time in almost two years. She had longer hair now, kissing the middle of her back, with the tips dyed a light brownish red. She gained weight, and in a _very_ good way. Before I left, Angelica was sickly thin and depressed; worse than some of those supermodel, runway women on magazine covers. Now, she was still a petite blonde but with a curvy figure that was courtesy of a healthy child birth. She had fuller thighs, a more ample bosom, and dare I say it…a much fuller backside that begged to be touched. She had the body of a living, breathing Marilyn Monroe and it ignited a forbidden, lustful flame that I thought had been long extinguished the final night we spent together. Aside from her newfound shape, she graced noir rectangular glasses, a small nose ring, two more tattoos aside from the secret one on her lower back of _my_ name, and a small lip piercing.

"Angelica!" I heard Suzie again, this time watching her appear with the little boy I had saw at my barbeque last week. It was Angelica's son, Charlie. It reminded me that Angelica's mother told me she was admitted into a mental hospital recently and made me wonder when she was released. I told my parents about Angelica being there, them both already knowing. They suggested I go see her when the time was right and on several occasions I wanted to but I was not strong enough to face her just yet. The last time I saw Angelica Pickles, she was gently moaning my name; writhing under my toned frame as I thrust into her womanly charms for the last time. Now, she was in the flesh just a few feet away from me and I had no idea what to think.

Numerous occasions I have thought about what I would do if I ever saw her again, but never did I ever believe I would see her so soon….and with a son.

"Get that thing away from me!"

"He's your son!" Suzie pleaded, clutching little Charlie. "Angelica, I know this is hard but you love Charlie. I know you do."

"I don't love anyone!" She barked, picking up pace. "Keep him away from me."

"Angelica, please be reasonable!" Charlie began to cry with all the screaming around him. Suzie held him tighter, rocking back and forth before she saw us. She gave a weak smile.

Angelica finally slowed down when Suzie caught up to her; forcefully grabbing her by the arm. Angelica fought her with every ounce of her strength before being let go and knocking into a shelf of dry cereal. She then finally saw me standing there, across the aisle for the first time in a very long time. Her eyes widened, her chest stilled, mouth parted slightly as our eyes connected. I wanted to say something, anything but what could I say? So much has changed since I been away, especially with Angelica. She was a mother now and I was more jilted than before. Every day I wonder what life would be like if I would have forgiven Angelica and came to terms with her illness. I did some research on my own about sex addictions and they were just as powerful, if not more powerful, as any narcotic or alcohol addiction. I kept asking myself on the daily basis when I was constantly reminded of my mistakes: did I handle the situation in the best way and was I justified?

"Angelica!"

Angelica finally broke her trance with mine and looked at Suzie, panting. She glared at Charlie before finally taking him into her arms. He quieted then. "He's quiet now."

"That's because he is in his mother's embrace." Suzie softly cooed. She smiled. "Motherhood suits you, Angelica."

She rolled her eyes, finally looking back at me. "Hi, Charles."

"Hi, Angelica." We finally spoke to one another. I felt Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi divert their gaze back and forth from both Angelica and I; waiting for the other to speak again. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "Alright I guess, how about you?"

"Well." There was an awkward silence. "Congratulations on your son. I would have sent my warmest regards from Connecticut if I would have known."

"Thank you." Another pregnant pause. "Heard you are doing well at the fancy school with the smart people; I'm happy you got out of here and stopped allowing me to hold you back."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Angelica, you didn't…"

"Cut the bullshit, Charles." She quipped. "We all know you only stayed because of me. I'm glad you left and got yourself into a real good school with people like yourself and all the other geniuses."

I remained silent, unsure of what to say. I just stuffed my free hand in my pocket, fiddling with my forgotten beer in the other. She let in another breath. "Anyway, it was great seeing you but I have to get him home."

"What are you doing tonight?" It was the only thing my mind could register, grabbing onto what little shred of thread I was given. "The gang is throwing me a welcome home bon fire and I wouldn't mind if you came."

She smiled, still rocking to sleep Charlie. "Still as sweet as always I see." She paused to hand Charlie over to Suzie before walking slowly to stand in front of me. She and I locked gazes for a long while before I felt myself lean towards her. After all this time, Angelica Charlotte Pickles still had the power to bend me at her whim, even when my head was ringing off every fucking alarm, bell, and whistle I had to pull away. I knew this was dangerous and I would regret this later but seeing her for the first time, especially after the erotic memory of New Years Eve replayed in my head with every second she stood before me, made my mind grow numb.

She placed a small finger over my mouth, moving her hand to caress my cheek before placing a gentle kiss upon my tender flesh. "You saved me every time and in the end were a fool for love. I can't allow myself to let me hold you back any further than I already have."

"Angelica…"

"Have fun tonight, Finster." She forced a smile, clearly fighting with herself on her emotions. "Good to see you."

I watched her wave goodbye to her cousin before turning to walk off with Suzie. I watched her disappear, clinching my fists as I felt the burn of her touch against my cheek. As angry as I was with Angelica and as much as I knew the possibility of me ever getting to trust her again was slim to none, one thing was for certain.

I was still foolishly in love.

**A/N: I know I been MIA but I am back and I plan on updating A LOT this week so get ready kittens! I love all of you and I thank you so much for your continued support. You all make this kitten smile!**


	5. Dirty Laundry

**Chapter theme song: 'Dirty Laundry' by: Kelly Rowland**

**Angelica**

_I rolled up to the bon fire, using the address Suzie had jotted down on a piece of scrapbook paper. She had invited me before she left one last time, leaving where she would be on a slip of paper near the kitchen. I put Charlie to sleep, watched a few reality shows, and toyed with the idea of going to the bon fire. Although Chuckie invited me, it was awkward seeing him and as much as I tried to mask my emotions, I knew I had allowed myself to put my guard down and crack through my façade. Seeing Chuckie for the first time in over a year made every breath I took become caught in my chest, my heart pulsating rapidly against my neck as blood rushed throughout my ears. I never thought I would see him again_.

"Drew, I hate you!" I heard my mother scream out before she hit her head on the arm of the chair. My father had hit her again, this time muting her and simmering her rage. I glanced out the window and saw his wife and their daughter waiting for him in their posh convertible. Neither of them waved.

"I'm cutting you off."

"How am I supposed to survive, Drew?"

"Start working again, Charlotte!" he roared, kicking my groveling mother off his ankles and further into the plush carpet. "I won't continue to support this alcohol addiction."

_I drove around the area for about two hours before I made it up in my mind that I would go, but only for a little while. I did not want to impose, especially since I was only invited because he saw me in the damn grocery store. I parked my Volkswagen in a parking lot a little further south than the one that everyone else used in order to remain inconspicuous. I was still debating with myself if I should even still go; it not being too late for me to turn around and just get the hell out of here without being seen. _

"I'll do anything, please!"

He ignored her, kicking her further to the screeching cries of her agony. She gave a final attempt to salvage her marriage but was met with the cold fists of my father in the center of her face. A small stream of blood began to seep down her left nostril and onto her silk blouse that she just had laundered. She thought that maybe sex would satiate him and reached for his belt buckle but was shoved away with a hatred filled curse.

My father turned to face me, face red with a dying anger as his eyes were bloodshot. I didn't say anything as he walked past me and a now crying Charlie. He rummaged through the coat closet to grab the last of his things and packed them into the rest of his suitcases. He removed a few of the artifacts laying around the house that were worth any value in fear of having my mother pawn them for more booze. She had been drinking almost every hour of the day now that she heard about the reduction of her monthly alimony checks. My father had been giving quite a hefty sum of money to my mother monthly since their divorce but because of her growing addiction of alcohol, occasional drug use, and previous promiscuity, my father had the court reduce his payments to pennies a day. It was nowhere close to leaving us with enough to continue to live in a plush, extravagant lifestyle we have been accustomed to.

_I treaded through the trees carefully, trying not to make any sudden movements that would make loud noises to attract any attention to myself. I watched dozens of Chuckie and Tommy's friends dance against the moonlight; guzzling down beer, gnawing on steak kabobs as they grounded their bare flesh against each other's groins. The music selection was an upbeat techno, dancehall mix that Kimi probably made. It was enough to keep the party lively, people on the floor dancing, while evoking just enough sex appeal and lust in the carnivorous souls of the uninhibited. I watched in awe as Suzie and some guy she met shared a pineapple; their lips touching as his hands glided down her slender abdomen and into the free flowing silk of her long beach skirt._

"Angelica, I want you to know I am sorry…for everything." He paused, inhaling a deep sigh before glancing out the window to the sudden clamoring of the car horn. His precious family was waiting. "I regret hurting you the way I did."

"I have nothing to do with your regrets, Drew." I spoke lowly, not even paying him a small glance. I kept my gaze on the dirtied carpet of my living room floor, fighting back the tears as he left for the last and final time. Even after I thought there was progress made, Drew continues to surprise me; yet I do not know why I am to begin with. He chose his new family over his old a long time ago. It just took me time to realize it until later.

_I remained hidden for almost a half hour, trying to force myself to muster up all the courage I could to make an appearance at a party I was technically invited to. I even got dressed up. I put on makeup, curled my hair, and even put on one of those long, summery dresses I bought the other day at the mall with an associate of mine- Krista. I figured why not break out the tribal print, red lipstick, and wedge heels when meeting your ex-boyfriend right?_

_I clutched my heart, taking in a deep breath before I watched Charles appear with some redheaded girl in nothing but a bra and panty. She was gorgeous, flawless actually and reminded me of a classic Audrey Hepburn. She slinked her arms around Chuckie's neck, bringing him in for a soft, tender kiss before pushing him into one of the open cabanas. I watched her straddle him and unhook her bra; throwing it into a nearby pile of clothing and opened box of condoms. I bit my bottom lip, pulling back._

My mother began hitting me, shouting and screaming that I was the reason their divorce was finalized and was the real reason he went back to his mistress and not his real wife. I felt her punch and kick me until I curled up into a fetal position in front of the sofa. She kicked me right in the center of my ear in full force, a sudden screeching sound cascading throughout the room as I closed my eyes. I could faintly make out the soft whines of Charlie before my mother directed her rage towards him. She picked up my son and proceeded to shake him. As much as I hated the creature, he was still mine and mine alone and no one, not even my mother, was allowed to hurt him.

_Chuckie kissed the girl, parting their lips slightly to take a sip of a beer he had in his right hand. He moaned a bit from when she lowered herself onto his neck, nipping gently at his porcelain skin as her hands roamed his chiseled torso. She slinked underneath his yellow polo and massaged him well. I watched his toes curl in the sand as his free hand fiddled with the thin lines of her panty. She licked him lower, nestling between his legs as her eyes locked well with his. He bit his bottom lip in sin, embedding a single hand in her red hair as her manicured nails racked against his zipper in anticipation. I watched him lay his head back, eyes close. _

I hit my mother with any amount of strength I had left in me. Charlie fell to the floor and started wailing. My mother balled herself in the middle of the floor and yelled out fire. I scrambled to pick him up, hurriedly placing him into his car seat before grabbing a blanket and my car keys. I fumbled with my keys to get my back door open, quickly forcing Charlie into the back seat and securing him in tight before I slammed the door. I got into the car and revved up the engine, speeding off towards the expressway.

_I slinked back into darkness, turning to head towards my car. I should not be affected because Charles and I have been broken up for about two years now. He is free to devour and divulge into any and all women he so desired. I managed to make it to my car before it started raining. I saw in the front seat for awhile before I finally put the keys into the ignition. I rubbed off all my makeup, put my hair into a messy ponytail, and removed those godforsaken shoes in exchange for some flip-flops I got from Old Navy. I started to drive away. _

_**When you are soaked in tears for years it never airs out…**_

_**When you make pain look this good it never wears out…**_

In Michigan, you can only take your baby to a safe haven up to three days old. In Ohio, I had thirty days. I let the tears I had been holding back for years course down my face in silence. The rain began to pick up pace and pelt away at my windshield like wooden bullets. I looked back at Charlie, he sleeping peacefully in his car seat as I drove into the night. I was not ready to become a mother and although I tried, I was not fit to care for a newborn…let alone in a fucked up state of mind. I had so many issues going on in my life right now that the last thing I wanted, let alone needed, was the be responsible for ruining the life of an innocent human being. Charlie deserved a chance at a normal life outside of mine; with people that actually enjoy children and like the smell of baby. I was not one of those people.

The drive to Ohio from Michigan was a little under five hours. I stopped to breastfeed Charlie one last time and grab myself a pack of cigarettes to smoke on the way there. My nerves were shot so I needed something to keep me from swerving off the damn road by impulse. I kept looking back at Charlie, watching him slumber peacefully and would occasionally stroke his soft, bald head. He was truly a little angel that deserved a lot more in life. I was a recovering addict, mentally and emotionally unstable, and also had no idea what to tell him when he grew up when the inevitable question about his father reared its ugly head. To be honest, I vaguely remember what he looks like, let alone his last name.

I found the closest hospital; University's Hospitals in Cleveland to be exact. It was supposed to be one of the top hospitals in the state, let alone the country so I figured if I were to start things off right I would want to put my son in the care of the best of the best. I parked and remained in the parking lot for an hour, crying, screaming, and slamming my fists against the steering wheel as I muffled my sobs into an old sock. I kept fingering the pieces of paper I had stashed in my glove compartment; Charlie's birth certificate and a poorly written note to him from me expressing my love that I wish I could have for him. I reached for my cell phone, glancing at the screen as it flickered. I had twelve missed calls. Eight were from my mother, two were from Tommy, and the other two were from Dr. Lyles. I had a slew of text messages but decided I was not ready to read them as of yet.

I taped my note and Charlie's papers to the top handle of his car seat before nestling his yellow blanket over his tiny body to keep him warm and snug. My feet felt like lead, heavy as I walked towards the entranceway of the hospital. Daylight was beginning to break and I was trying to make it back home before anyone would ever notice I left the state. I walked slowly to the entranceway of the hospital, the sign of a small infant child smiling as it was being held in the hands of a guardian angel reassuring me what I already knew. I glanced down at Charlie, this time he fully awake and smiling at me. I felt those familiar tears sting down my face as I placed him dear the double doors and proceeded to walk away.

I could not even get halfway through the parking lot without breaking down. I was a terrible person and even more terrible of a mother for leaving my child to be someone else's responsibility. Charlie was a nuisance, a pain, completely unwanted and unplanned but he was certainly one good thing: mine. I raced back towards the opening of the doors before two nurses could come out and snatch my baby away. I grabbed Charlie and took him back to my car; removing him from his car seat just to hold him and cry myself into a safe place.

Once secured and back in his rightful place, I got back in the front seat and drove back towards the expressway before noticing my tank was almost empty. I was in such a rush out the door that I did not think to grab my wallet. I stopped at a red light, contemplating on what my next move would be before a man on bike rolled up beside me. He winked and gave me a toothy grin I wish he would have kept to himself. The light turned green and he slowly sped towards a nearby motel just a few blocks East. I followed him.

_Let's do this dirty laundry_

**A/N: Two chapters in one night!? Oh, I'm bad! I think you kittens deserved a treat for being so patient! I hope you all liked it! See you soon!**


	6. Love The Way You Lie

**Chapter theme song: 'Love The Way You Lie' by: Skylar Grey**

**Chuckie**

What was I doing? Why did a man that possessed an IQ higher than the average human being have to be so stupid when it came to women? Why was I rushing to her aid, yet again, after everything that she has put me through? I asked myself these questions and more as I sped down the expressway, passing the "Welcome to Cleveland, Ohio" billboard and the smell of cheap gas and fast-food. I let out a low sigh, running my hands through my orange mane.

This was becoming an addictive habit. What the hell was I doing racing to another state to see my ex-girlfriend; the one that had the audacity to cheat on me and claim to be a victim. Was I beginning to lose my mind? Why did I race to come to her aid once I heard the news of her disappearance? Charlotte had called Tommy and asked if Angelica and Charlie had been by; Stu and DiDi overhearing the conversation and growing concerned during the late breakfast Tommy had invited us to after the bonfire. Apparently she and Drew had another fight and it caused Angelica to take Charlie in the middle of the night.

Tommy started a small search party to look around the neighborhood until Charlotte called and told the family that her therapist, Dr. Lyles, had gotten in touch with her and found out she was spending the night in Ohio after breaking down and almost giving up Charlie for adoption. Dr. Lyles was in Chicago visiting family and would not be able to make it to Angelica for another thirty hours so I volunteered to go to her aid much to everyone's surprise. My heart silently broke for Angelica and I had no idea what exactly to say towards her. So much time has passed with so much happening during the course of us being apart.

Seeing her at the supermarket the other day brought back a tsunami wave of emotions but it was not enough to sweep away the pain that still lingered from her betrayal. I have always loved Angelica and been there for her throughout it all; but I had no idea of her family situation and the toll it paid on her emotional and mental health. She would hint that things between her mother and father were pretty messed up, especially with Drew moving out the country to be with his new family and neglect Angelica after being somewhat apathetic towards her during her childhood. But how could she even fix her mouth to say she loved me if she constantly lied to me, not letting me fully into her heart so I could help her battle whatever demons she was battling alone. I loved her that much to take her burdens and make them my own.

How could she not realize that?

I got off the expressway, finding myself parking in a nearby oasis to gas up and grab some snacks before heading over to the hotel address Dr. Lyles had given me. When Charlotte had given him my phone number, he sounded rather surprised that I was willing to meet Angelica. I spoke with him briefly, he sounding rather anxious and excited to meet me in person after hearing much about me. He did not expand on what exactly he knew, but it made me rather nervous to know someone I never even heard of knew quite a bit about me. Then again, I was unaware Angelica was still in therapy. I had no idea her family dynamic was that challenging.

Grabbing a bag of chips, some gummy worms, and a bottle of beer, I headed back to my car and drove the rest of the way to the hotel. It was rather convenient that it was right near the expressway and a five minute drive from the oasis; but I sat in the parking lot for about an hour collecting my thoughts. I should have bought a case of beer instead of a measly bottle…

I was a jumble of nerves, unsure of what to expect or what exactly to say. I was not even sure if I should be doing this. Angelica and I have not spent time together since New Year's Eve of last year. What was I supposed to say? She has a son now, has changed both physically and mentally, and is no longer the woman I knew…and who was I to judge? I was not the same naïve high-school boy that dottily followed her every command. I was my own man but yet…why did I feel obligated to always care for her? No matter what I told myself, could I truly ever get over Angelica Pickles?

Removing my inhaler, I calmed my nerves with a small hit of my medicine and a quick recreational cigarette. I was in no way a smoker but I was so damn nervous I had nothing else to relief me. Looking at my cell, I saw April had called again and left a voicemail. I made a mental note to check it later but now was certainly not the time.

I drew in a deep breath, closing my eyes as I made my way up to the door. After standing there for a few minutes, I banged softly against the wooden threshold. There was the quiet murmur of television in the background along with the whirling kiss of a blender. I drew in another breath as the door opened expecting to the blonde vixen herself.

"Chuckie?!"

"H-harold!?" I stammered, completely shocked. I took a moment to look at him. He lost all his childhood weight and replaced it with lean muscle, facial hair, and a much deeper, huskier voice. I blinked. "Wow."

He smiled, setting down a glass filled with a pink smoothie to embrace me in a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good, yourself?"

He pulled away, shrugging with a rather large grin plastered on his face. He took a sip of his smoothie. "Law school is a pain in the ass but you have to do what you have to do right?"

I stepped into the room, closing the door before being lead to a vacant armchair. He offered me something to drink and some pizza pockets he had warmed in the microwave but I declined. 'Uhm, as good as it is to see you, Harold, I think I have the wrong room."

"Who were you looking for?"

"Angelica."

He smirked, chuckling to himself. "No, you're in the right place." I felt my heart stop. "She is asleep right now."

"Oh." I dumbly replied, unsure of what to say next. I was not expecting Harold Frumpkin to answer the door, let alone in Angelica's hotel room. I did not know they even remained in contact since he and his family moved to Chicago back during sophomore year of high-school. He and I were never really close but were close enough for me to consider him somewhat of a good friend. Tommy and I found it odd that he just up and moved so suddenly without any advance warning or notice to anyone and refused to stay in contact with any of us- not even Angelica and Suzie since they were the closest.

He handed me a cold beer he had in the fridge with a warm smile, plopping down on the loveseat next to the chair to watch some football; but I was not interested in the game. I wanted to know why he was here, in Angelica's room, without anyone knowing. I began questioning to terms of their relationship before the thought hit me that they could be romantically involved. It was no secret that Harold had loved Angelica since we were kids and the word of me and Angelica dating had affected him rather hard. I always speculated as to why Harold left so suddenly the way he did and wondered if it had anything to do with Angelica and I becoming sexually active around the time he moved away. He seemed to not mind when he was told we were a couple but when news got back to him that Angelica and I engaged in some adult activities, he seemed to grow more distant from the group, especially me.

I thanked him for the beer, cracking it open to take a well-deserved sip. He nodded and focused his attention back on the screen. "So, what brings you by, Chuckie?" he finally spoke.

"I heard Angelica was having a bit of a hard time so I thought I check on her."

"That is very kind of you, but you didn't have to drive all this way." He gulped down the rest of his drink. "I tried calling her mother to let her know I ran into Angelica in the parking lot last night and that I was going to personally escort her and her son home but she did not answer."

"Yeah, Charlotte is going through some things right now so calling her is not the best way to get in contact with her."

There was an awkward silence. "So…I hear you go to Yale. You like it?"

I nodded, taking another sip. "Yeah, I am finishing up early so I can get into medical school a bit faster than intended so I can complete my residency before thirty."

He chuckled. "Ambitious, but if anyone can do it I know you can, Chuck. You were always the hidden savant."

"How about you?" I countered, wanting to get some answers from him. He seemed to know rather a lot about me for someone I have not seen in almost six years. "What law school do you attend?"

"Northwestern in downtown Chicago." I blinked again. Very impressive. "I'm in my last year and planning to take the bar later this year."

"What field of law are you going into?"

"I was leaning towards criminal but now I am headed in the direction of family practice." He grew quiet for a short moment, smiling to himself. "I had a sudden change of…heart."

Another pregnant pause and this time neither one of us was concentrating on the game playing on the screen. "Sorry about your breakup with Angelica." He said a little to cheery for my taste. I frowned. "I heard of her infidelity but also considering the issues going on with her family and the abuse that was going on, I would not be that upset if it was me personally."

I gripped the neck of my beer bottle. Abuse? What abuse was he talking about and why the fuck did he feel entitled to comment on my relationship with Angelica? I swallowed, steadying my breathing before I said something inappropriate. "I don't know whether to say thank you or ask why do you know so much about the contents of our relationship. " I paused. "And what abuse are you talking about?"

Harold looked at me for a moment before that familiar Cheshire grin swept across his face. He had an upper-hand on me and knew it. "You don't know? Wow, I figured you of all people would have known that Drew physically assaulted not Angelica and Charlotte, causing Angelica to briefly mutilate herself, take anti-depressants, become a raging alcoholic, and ultimately develop a sex addiction."

"No…" I whispered lowly, feeling my blood boil. How did I miss all of that? The signs were all flashing before my eyes when we were together. She was easily agitated, never let me touch her without the lights off, always wore long-sleeved shirts, was constantly drunk on the daily basis, lost an excessive amount of weight, everything! How did I miss those warning signs? I knew something was off about Angelica and on several occasions I tried to talk to her but she would always shut me out and refused to open up to me about anything concerning her family. I only knew about her sex addiction from her outburst at Christmas dinner when I gave her the ring I planned to propose to her with. But the question that replayed in my mind over and over again was how the hell did he know?

"Oh." He smoothly relied, sipping his smoothie again. "I figured you did. I apologize if I am the first to tell you how he emotionally and physically hurt Angelica. His affair with that foreign woman and him ditching his family for the new one in Sweden really rocked her hard." He paused. "Plus, Charlotte started blaming Angelica for her divorce and it caused Angelica to rebel a lot. She is really in a tough place right now."

"How do you know all this?" I finally spoke, my tone stonier than I intended. "Have you spoken to Angelica?"

He shook his head. "No, she refused to respond to the letters I have written to her over the years out of respect for you."

I caught my breath, my eyes deadest on him. I felt my hands grip into fists as my anger rose. What fucking letters? "What letters, Harold?"

He grew mute for a short while, pausing to turn of the television set before getting up from his seat to head towards the kitchen. I followed him. He sighed. "I love Angelica, Chuckie. I have always loved her…even before you realized what love was. I have written to her over the years to see how she was doing, check on her and her family, you know, light conversation."

"Did she ever respond?" I asked a bit too quickly. I had to mentally tell myself to calm down out of fear of raising my blood pressure sky high.

"No, she never did but her mother kept in contact with me via email." He drew in a breath. "She always had taken a liking towards me, Charles."

I furrowed my brows, piercing my lips to fight back my whiplash of a tongue that wanted to curse this asshole back to wherever the hell he came from. How did I not know about the abuse, the addictions, the depressants, the sex, everything!? How did I not know? Was I that blind in my studies? Did I pay Angelica enough attention? Where did I go wrong?

Before I could ask anymore questions, the screeching sounds of Charlie crying broke the silent war between us. Harold looked at me for a few more moments before placing his soiled cup in the sink. "I have to check on Charlie. I'll be out shortly."

I watched him disappear into black and resisted the urge to follow him and strangle the shit out of the arrogant bastard; but I had to ask myself this question: who was I really upset with? Him or myself?


	7. Just Breathe

**Chapter theme song: 'Just Breathe (2 AM)' by: Anna Nalick**

**Angelica**

_**Just Breathe…**_

I kept telling myself that over and over again as I held little Charlie close to my chest to nurse him. He had awoken violently after a large clap of thunder from a mid-afternoon summer storm and coiled in fear towards me. I sprang to my feet out of reflex only to meet the teary-eyed gaze of my son. His little hands reached out to his mother, to me, and flexed open and close to draw me near. My heart nearly stopped, my feet slowly becoming implanted into the hideous lime-green carpet of the motel room floor as I tried to trudge my way towards my son, my little Charlie. Harold came bursting in to see if everything was alright, only to comfort me as nervously approached Charlie. Releasing me from his tender, loving embrace, but only temporarily, Harold leaned towards the stained sheets of the bed to cradle Charlie into his arms. He began to rock back and forth while reciting some poem only to close with a single kiss upon his forehead; he then giving Charlie to me to hold and feed.

He latched onto my nipple greedily and hushed himself only to soft suckling sounds with a smile. The thunder clapped again, this time louder than it had previously been, but this time Charlie did not seem to mind. His beautiful oceanic realms stared into the depths of my soul only to grin and cling closer to my trembling frame. I leaned backwards deeper into the vast array of pillows Harold had stationed for me at the headboard while propping my feet up on the makeshift ottoman he created for me. I smiled at him, he returning the favor while gently stroking the soft blonde-brownish stands of hair that rested upon Charlie's head.

With a single kiss on my cheek, he retreated back towards the living room area but not before closing my bedroom door to give me and Charlie some privacy. I closed my eyes, finally having a moment to reflect on the past few hours without being bogged down with physical, emotional, and mental exhaustion. I have no idea how I got here, let alone why I deserved to be treated so nicely by the last guy I'd ever expect to even pay me with a solid glance in my direction. I ran into Harold Frumpkin in the motel parking lot earlier this morning. He stopped to ask the motel manager for direction's back to the expressway that would take him back to Chicago when he caught glimpse of me with the middle-aged biker. I had followed him to the parking lot and waited for him to get a room; downing the last of my vodka stashed underneath my front seat to numb the sudden wave of nerves. Charlie was asleep at the time and I planned to keep him that way out of fear of one, the man growing angry and directing his anger towards my baby, and two, losing out on some precious money because my son has shitty timing.

He strolled back proudly, waving the room key along with a plastic bag filled with condoms, lubricant, and some pills he had bought under the counter at the motel mini-mart. I forced a small smile before gripping his hand, whispering something in his ear to get him hard, only to have him slink his hand up into my hair to force me to my knees. He wanted to 'test the product' before making a purchase. That's when Harold had come over to save me. I felt almost embarrassed; ashamed more than anything, to have Harold, Harold Frumpkin of all people, find me in the last place I thought I'd be with a total stranger positioned to give a blowjob just for a few bucks to get me and my son home.

He reimbursed the man for the room and pulled me and Charlie into the 'suite' he had rented for us. I was in no mood to talk, let alone listen to him ask questions about why I was in Ohio, who was the kid with me, and why was I about to perform oral sex on some middle-aged idiot looking to use young girls with questionable self-esteem. I started yelling at him out of impulse, cursing at him like a sailor before throwing a few solid punches his way for good measure. Harold, however, was not the same chubby kid I've known since I was three years old. He lost majority of his childhood weight and replaced it with lean muscle and contoured skin courtesy of a hefty gym membership and athletic participation, was now a foot and some change taller than me, had a small beard that screamed manhood, and finally lost that girlish squeal he called a voice only to replace it with a low, lustful growl that demanded respect.

He gripped my fists as I tried banging on his chest and face. Harold snatched me by my forearms, slamming me into the loveseat placed in the middle of the living room. I did not realize I was crying before he stared to look at me with a stoic expression plastered against his face. Charlie began screaming this time and I finally simmered down to calm my mind before I took out my frustration on him. Harold pinned me against the scratchy faux suede sofa for a few moments longer, only to release me without a single word. I removed Charlie from his car seat and rocked him back to a peaceful slumber before placing him in the middle of the bed in the master bedroom.

Harold was waiting for me in the kitchen, watching the sunrise as he sipped on a cup of freshly brewed cheap motel coffee. He had sensed me, meeting my gaze with his stern one. I fumbled with the fabric of the t-shirt I found thrown in the closet, afraid to really say anything productive. Instead, I began berating him, talking so much shit that I would have slapped myself if I had the chance. I turned back into the classic Angelica Pickles. Harold, however, did not seemed fazed by my switch in demeanor and casually strode up to me; planting a small kiss upon my lips as his arms slinked around my waist. I was so caught off guard that I did not know how to react. I guess he realized that when he had pulled away, taking my hand gently to lead me towards the bathroom where he had ran a nice, warm bath covered in those complimentary bath salts and small fake rose petals that were stashed in the cupboards. I wanted to say something, anything for that matter, but I was very seldom at a loss for words.

Harold carefully undressed me, pausing periodically to give me a few moments to stop my body from trembling. I tried to shield myself from his prying eyes in a vain attempt to mask the scars I had from years of third-party and self-inflicted abuse, but he did not let me. Instead, he remained silent, yet his eyes were understanding- crestfallen even as he softly caressed me with warm water and cheap soap. I allowed him to pat me dry with one of the motel towels before he engulfed me into his embrace to lead me towards the bedroom. Charlie was sound asleep and he and I both did our best to not wake him. I was so exhausted that I nearly collapsed against Harold's chest after he had put one of his spare t-shirts he had in his overnight bag on me. It was so soft and yellow.

Another kiss and Harold had me back in his arms. I was a jumble of emotions, my mind officially on autopilot, that I returned the kiss whole heartedly. I began trying to unbutton his polo and make my way down to his front zipper when he stopped me. He told me simply that he did not do what he did just to sleep with me, although it was something he has dreamt about since we were preteens. I muted him with a kiss of my own, shedding that yellow shirt he had given me to bask in my nude glory. I placed featherlike kisses alongside his neck, nipping at his earlobes to finally distract him as I snaked off his belt and removed his shirt. I heard his growl, clutching me closer to his frame as if he did not want to ever let me go; whispering in my ear that I did not have to do this and he would be here regardless. I silenced his apprehension with another small kiss, his tongue reaching out to tangle with mine before his hands cupped my backside instinctively. I let out a low squeak, he lifting me up to carry me back to the living room to place me on the sofa.

Harold and I made love earlier this morning and I am guessing I fell asleep right after and he had carried me back into the bedroom to get a proper dose of sleep. I looked down at the smiling Charlie, creating a smile of my own. I burped him changed him into some fresh clothing I had in his diaper bag before carrying him into the kitchen. I smelled something that resembled burnt pizza pockets and fruit smoothies waft through the room and shook my head with a smile. Harold was never one who could cook.

I opened the door expecting to see Harold in the tacky apron that the motel provided us breaking the blender because he did not know how to put it one frappe; but was met with the last thing I expected to see. Two orange haired men sitting across from each other with beers in their hands watching the game; one of them being my ex-boyfriend and the other being the boy turned man that has loved me since childhood. I stopped in my tracks, my gaze centered on Chuckie as his met with mine. His mouth dropped slightly, he blinking before pursing his lips unsure of what to say. My heart began to flutter uncontrollably, my emotions running wild like untamed stallions as I saw him for the second time in over a year. But one thing hit me clearly…he came to see me…

"Gelly!" Harold exclaimed, getting up to kiss me on the cheek. I saw in the corner of my eye that Chuckie had flinched. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am and so is Charlie." I turned to face Chuckie, playing it cool. "Hi, Chuckie. I didn't know you were planning to stop by."

"I wanted to surprise you." He said softly. "I also heard you were going through a few things and came to Ohio for the wrong reasons. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

I blushed lightly, still cradling Charlie who was now pulling my hair. "Thank you, Chuckie. That was very sweet of you. I'm fine now though."

Chuckie rose from his seat, placing his beer on the table resting in the middle of the room before walking up towards me. Our eyes met, gazes locked as he placed a small peck on my left cheek. His hands flowed over my own with sparks of electricity that sent chills down my spine. I felt him touch my forearm, leaning closer towards me and Charlie. His eyes met the ones of my son, the little boy that was supposed to be his, he smiling. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked.

Chuckie looked puzzled for a moment but quickly nodded as I placed the baby into his arms. "He is so…tiny."

I grinned. "Well, duh, he is a baby Finster."

He smirked. "Glad to see you back to your old self, Gelly."

I haven't heard him use my nickname is years. It sent my heart racing. I saw Harold stiffen beside me, clenching his jaw. "Well, it was nice of you to stop by, Chuckie." He dismissed. "But Angelica is in good hands now."

"Really?" he countered. "Although I am quite sure Angelica is safe with you, I would much prefer I stay with her until Dr. Lyles gets here later on this evening."

"That won't be necessary, Chuckie." Harold forced an aggravated smile. "After all, I'm sure you have better things to do with, oh I don't know, April."

Chuckie shot him a deathly glare, coddling Charlie unfazed. I rolled my eyes at Harold, not appreciating his sudden attitude. "How do you even know about April?"

"I heard from Angelica and a few others I still keep in contact with." He quipped. "I also hear she burned you."

Chuckie stiffened, swallowing hard as he handed Charlie over to me. I tried to say something to ease the tension, especially considering that Chuckie had come all this way to see me. After almost two years of thinking that I meant nothing to him and I was not a permanent part of his past, Charles had shown me that I still mattered and he valued me in his life. I was not about to let Harold ruin that for me after all the work I had to do to get Chuckie to even talk to me.

But one thing that kept replaying in my mind was when Harold had said Chuckie got burned from April. Was it true? Did April only deepen the wound I sketched into my beloved's heart due to my lack of discipline and self-control? Did April cheat on Chuckie just as I have done? Suzie mentioned that April and Chuckie broke up over something catastrophic but never in a million years would I have guessed April had stepped on Chuckie like I had previously done, only to shatter the small remnants of his soul and, worse, bring him back an STI.

"You seem to know quite a lot about me, Harold." Chuckie's voice grew in bass. "How is that? Do you stalk me? Follow me online?"

"Neither, Charles." He chuckled. "You forget we have mutual friends."

"That you have not spoken to since you left in highschool."

"All but one, my dear Chuckie." He smiled, draping his arm over my shoulders. I pushed him off of me, growing irritated in the way he was behaving towards Chuckie.

"Harold." I began, "Stop being so rude towards Chuckie. Your roughness is not necessary. You are amongst friends."

Harold took a step back, folding his arms across his broad chest smugly. "You weren't complaining about me being rough just a few hours ago, Angelica."

I felt my breathe become caught in my chest, my attention suddenly towards Chuckie. Chuckie looked stunned, shocked even as he diverted his attention between both me and Harold. He put two and two together and nodded in defeat. I felt my heart drop as my beloved stepped away from me to grab his leather jacket perched against the head of the recliner. "Chuckie…"

"You know, maybe Harold is right. I should go, Angelica." He paused, putting on his jacket to zip the zipper. "Besides, you seem to be in capable hands."

"Chuckie…"

Harold swerved past me to grab the door. "Thanks for stopping by, Chuckie. I'll be sure to update you on how she is doing when we get back to Michigan."

"No." he replied, almost inaudible. "Don't bother. I'm sure Angelica will be fine."

"Chuckie!" I almost screamed, resting Charlie on the loveseat to race towards him. I felt like if he left out that door, it would be for good this time. "Please, let me explain."

"What's to explain, Angelica?" he paused, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "We are not together, have not been for two years damn near. You are free to sleep around with whomever you prefer; you're good at that anyway."

A small stinging sensation coursed through my heart. "Chuckie, that's not fair."

"Look, I just came to make sure you were alright." He made a move to leave. "Now that I see you and Charlie are fine, I guess I'll be headed back home."

"Chuckie, please, let me explain!" I grabbed his arm, trying my hardest to keep him from leaving me and my heart for good. I saw in the corner of my eye that Harold looked sadistically satisfied. "It was unintentional, I swear. I was emotional and mentally unstable and…"

"Just like when we were together?" he snapped, pulling away from me. He sucked in a single breath. "Angelica, lets end this here alright? I'm tired of clinging onto our love. You clearly moved on and so have I."

"Chuckie, I haven't moved on!" I pleaded, gripping onto the leather of his jacket for dear life. "I always have and always will love you, Finster."

"Sleeping around with everyone, including our friend Harold here, shows me that clearly."

"But Chuckie…!"

"April gave me herpes, Angelica." He spoke roughly, pushing me off of him. He drew in a sharp breath. "Because of you, I grew angry, and I'm STILL angry. I don't trust women anymore, especially after having both the woman I intended to make my wife and my girlfriend step out on me! I don't even recognize myself anymore, Angelica!"

I grew quiet, silently listening to his breathing grow into shallow pants. Harold began to say something but Chuckie brushed him off with a coarse curse; looking back at me with the eyes of a defeated man, a broken man. Worst part was that as much as I tried to pin his state on April's infidelity and her bringing back an STD after one too many nights in the sheets with a strange man, I knew Chuckie was mostly broken because of me. I was the reason for him hurting, not April. If it were not for me, we would be married by now; living in Connecticut in a luxurious condominium as he studied at Yale while I went a local community college to attain my license to become a paralegal. I imagine us with at least one kid, if not me being pregnant, judging by how much we could never keep our hands off each other when we were together, and planning to move into a large house in the suburbs when he graduated and went off to medical school.

I see Chuckie and I having a relaxed life of tranquility and passionate love, but yet as each passing moment goes by, it all becomes more evident that it is more of a fantasy than a reality at best. Chuckie is no longer that geeky, nerdy kid I used to playfully boss around. He no longer laughs as hard, smiles as long, hugs as strong, have those eyes that glisten with happiness and delight whenever I was around him. No, now he is cold, callous, and blunt, weary of getting close to not only me but anyone outside his close circle. His laughs are nonexistent, his hugs loose and dry, that smile that became a moniker after years of braces no longer shining like a star in the midnight sky. I did that to him…not April…

"Chuckie, please don't be this way. It's not fair! I saw you with some woman between your legs at the bonfire the other day."

"What?"

"Yes, I was there. I was too nervous to just outright show my face so I hid behind a few trees and bushes until I gathered enough courage to say hello. That's when I saw you and this Audrey Hepburn looking woman and scattered away."

He groaned, running his hand over his face to muffle a small curse. "Nothing happened between us, Angelica. I mean, of course it could have happened, but nothing happened!"

"Why not!?"

"Because I was hoping to see you!" he barked, growing red. I grew mute. "Happy, Angelica? I was hoping you would come by and even if something were to have happened with that woman I would only think of you!"

"Finster…"

"But clearly…" he interrupted. "You sleep around with any and everyone so what the hell makes me so damn special? Silly me for thinking I was somewhat unique in your toybox of person conquests."

"Chuckie, it isn't like that!" I screamed, this time startling Charlie. He began to cry as that familiar clap of thunder began to ring outside my window with an ominous aura. I began to feel the tears start to stream down my face. "Please, let me explain!"

_**Life's like an hourglass glued to the table…**_

"I have to go." He curtly responded, making his way out the door, fumbling with his car keys nestled in his front pocket. I didn't think, only acted as I raced after him for what felt like the final time. I ran outside barefoot, feeling the sudden rain pelt my skin and soak through Harold's t-shirt. I had no time to stop myself from acting on impulse, no time for my head to catch up with what my heart was telling me; and it told me to fight for the man I loved until my very last breath.

I yanked his jacket forcing him to turn around, kissing him instinctively. I expected him to push me off of him, but to my surprise he stayed still; returning the kiss with tongue that I have not felt in over a year. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not caring that I was being soaked with rain in the process. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his chiseled body to where I fit perfectly like the missing piece to a puzzle.

He pulled away, breathing slowly. "Goodbye, Angelica."

"Charles…"

_**Cradle your head in your hands…**_

He shoved me off of him, knocking me into a parked car where my lower back knocked into the side mirror. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, listening to his car's engine, feeling the vibrations as he pulled out of the parking space and into the main road. Harold raced out to comfort me, shouting out for Chuckie to come back so he could handle him like a real man should. I had to keep telling myself to just breathe…

**A/N: I know I am SO LATE but I been a busy kitten. But I love you lovely kittens and I do this for you guys. I shall update the Tommy and Kimi story next and *drum rolls please* I have another couple series I plan to pose sometime this week. We have one more chappy of this story so stay tuned! Love you kittens! Thanks for enjoying my twisted, dark fantasies. -SP**


	8. Don't Forget

**A/N: Here we are kittens! The finale! Now don't fret my loves. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading this just as much as I loved writing it. To answer your question Boris, I write the chapter and scan my playlist of 12,357 songs and choose what best fits. Random a bit but I love theme songs! They are so cute! Also, thank you to ALL of you kittens for your support and love. I shall go update Opposites Attract now and I will post the first chapter of my new character couple by tomorrow (hopefully). Also, lookout for lantern92's crossover story. It's actually really good. **

**Again, thank you kittens for staying with me this long…long time and you all are AMAZING! Thanks for enjoying my twisted, dark fantasies- SP**

**Epilogue **

**Harold**

**Chapter theme song: 'Don't Forget' by: Demi Lovato**

I fumbled the invitation carefully, careful not to bend its edges with it being just a sample and all. I traced the gold and pink loops and curls that lined the borders with a smile, looking down at my name next to hers.

_We cordially invite you to the union of Ms. Angelica Charlotte Pickles and Mr. Harold Wayne Frumkin. _

I chuckled at how well our names meshed together in perfect harmony. I looked at my blushing wife, staring at me with misty eyes as she sipped her hot chocolate quietly. She looked angelic in her snow-kissed lingerie; beckoning me to reach out and touch her porcelain skin. She smiled, taking one last sip before standing to walk towards me.

My mouth began to salivate more than one of Pavlov's canines when she torturously walked over to my trembling frame ever so slowly. Dimming the lights to a quiet murmur, I watched my gorgeous vixen remove the sheer robe to her bridal nightie; the hem stopping just below the cup of her ample buttocks and enough to show me a little peek. I leaned further backwards into the desk chair, crossing my legs to further hide my anticipation as I watched my wife shimmy against a wall only to leave me waning in her wake. She smiled wickedly, removing one strap of her nightie, then another…only to pull them back up again to tease the hell out of me. I let out a low growl, growing impatient at her malicious foreplay.

"Gelly, please." I moaned, wishing she'd walk a little faster towards me and stop testing my self-control. I was about ready to say to hell with it and rip that flimsy piece of sleep wear off her luscious, curvaceous body. "Stop the madness."

"You don't like my little wedding night dance, _husband_?"

I bit my bottom lip, reaching out to touch her plump thigh; her manicured hands swatting me away like a pesky fly on a piece of stale bread. "I do, but I can't take this torture much longer."

She laughed whole heartedly, pulling the collar of my night shirt to bring my chair closer to her miraculous body. She smelled of peppermint and eucalyptus oil. She planted a small kiss upon my lips, enough to satiate my desire yet keep me to want so much more. "You will do as I say, got that Frumkin?"

"Yes ma'am!"

She smiled wider. "Good, now sit your ass down, watch, and be amazed at how skillful your wife has become in just two months of taking belly dancing classes."

I shook my head in memory. I signed Angelica up to be part of my gym membership under the family plan and since we have been making it a couple's activity to go to the gym at least three times a week for either one of her yoga Pilates classes, one of my core training workout sessions, or the occasional child's play in the racquet ball court room. I never would have guessed Angelica had a mean right hook until she hit me in the face with her racquet one time when things got a little too competitive.

"But Gelly, I can't last of this too much longer." I whispered, showing my irritation. I snaked my arms out to wrap them around her waist, massaging her creamy skin that felt like smooth velvet against my fiery fingertips. I began fiddling with that skimpy piece of fabric she called a panty, playing with its hem lines as I tried to desperately shake it off her body. Angelica clearly wasn't in the mood to give in early to my unrequited desires, kissing me against my 'special' spot on my neck that she knew drove me wild before pulling away to do a cute twirl.

"Keep it in your pants, Frumkin." She giggled. "Don't have me go upside your head for being too fidgety."

"But Angelica…"

"Can it Harold before I send you to a lonely cold shower." She playfully spat, turning around to bend over and remove that pesky bottom half of her lingerie set; giving me a bird's eye view of what was mine. She tossed the very thing I wanted off of her towards me, it landing at my feet as my wife lowered herself into a Chinese split.

That was just downright evil.

I threw our sample invite away in the trash bin, trying to focus more on the show rather than my throbbing manhood. I have never seen Angelica smile this much, even as a little girl, and I was glad that she seemed to be back to normal since her accident. When Charles had left her the afternoon he came to check on her and Charlie back in Ohio, Angelica went on a screaming rampage. She literally lost it and went ballistic; becoming nothing but a blonde tornado that would destroy anything and anyone that unfortunately crossed her path. I tried calming her down, talking to her sweetly but I received the brunt of her force and suffered a sprained jaw for it.

She tossed everything around in the motel room, punched all the walls- putting hefty sized holes in them might I add, used a baseball bat she found in a dumpster to smash the windows in all of the cars in the motel parking lot, broke all the glass in the suite, used the shard glass to cut herself to the point where she needed immediate medical attention, locked her and her son in the bathroom for three hours only to find her passed out on the lanolin floor with Charlie hidden underneath the bathroom sink. I was most worried she would try and kill him…

I called Dr. Lyles over fifty times through the course of her episode and not a single call of mine was answered due to the faulty reception in his area. When he came just thirty minutes after I found Angelica passed out on the bathroom floor, he immediately intercepted the paramedics I had called and told them to take her to the nearest hospital immediately. I wanted to go with, not wanting to leave the woman I loved or Charlie, but Dr. Lyles insisted I stay until he gave me a call later in the evening to update me on the status of her health.

I paid off the motel manager for the destruction of the room, the owners of several vehicles that Angelica had attacked, as well as miscellaneous compensation to those who witnessed the entire thing to keep it hushed. I shelled out a great sum of money but Angelica was well worth it. Since the motel manager banned me from his establishment- which I could completely respect given the circumstances- I found myself at the Hilton, a few miles west of where Angelica and Charlie would be. I didn't know I was more exhausted than I thought after such an emotionally tiring day, me knocking out when my head hit that soft pillow to fall into an eight hour slumber. I woke up the following morning in a panic, afraid I had missed something important. I looked at my call history and saw that I had six missed calls; three from Dr. Lyles, two from Suzie, and one from Tommy Pickles.

Dr. Lyles left a simple voicemail, asking me to come down to the hospital when I received the message at my earlier convenience. I wrote down the address he left on the voicemail, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and rushed over to see Angelica. I was expecting to pull up to the hospital Angelica had tried to take Charlie the other night but was surprised when I pulled up to a mental hospital an hour away. An eerie feeling I could just not shake took hold of me as I exited the vehicle and waltzed through the front door lobby. Luckily, Dr. Lyles was in the front, talking to the parents of a suicidal teenager when he had seen me. I waited for a few minutes for him to finish his conversation before he embraced me in a small hug. I told him I fell asleep last night which I why I was receiving his voicemail so late. Apparently I didn't miss anything 'too' eventful, but Angelica was fresh out of 'procedure' and resting.

I was confused on what that meant and Dr. Lyles was hesitant to tell me; he more so wanted to show me. I walked down a long corridor until I came to a large window opening up to Angelica's room. She was…smiling, coddling Charlie with a soft lullaby as she rocked him to sleep. I questioningly looked at Dr. Lyles for answers but he told me to give it a minute. When Angelica had finally saw both me and Dr. Lyles, her face lit up like fireworks in the night sky; her smile widening as she waved. I was shocked to say the least but I felt warm inside from finally being noticed by the woman I had loved since I was four years old.

Dr. Lyles escorted me into the room with a smile, asking Angelica random questions like the date, who the president was, who my mother and father were, who Charlie was to her, etc. It was a bit weird, especially when she said her mother and father were happily married, but when she said that Charlie was 'OUR' son, that caught my attention. Dr. Lyles smiled, telling her that he and I would be back shortly after a few moments. That's when he told me Angelica had retrograde amnesia. When Angelica had locked herself in the bathroom for those few hours, she had hit her head on the edge of the toilet, passing out. Dr. Lyles suggested that his staff conduct an MRI and CT scan to make sure nothing was vitally damaged, along with sending electromagnetic shock signals to her brain to stimulate the blood flow. It was not certain if it was due to the electric shocks or her hitting her head to where Angelica suppressed all negative memories that happened over the past thirteen years.

Dr. Lyles said that he had seen some bizarre things happen in his many years of working in the psychology field but Angelica's situation was the strangest of them all. She forgot all about her relationship with Chuckie, her drug, alcohol, and sex addictions, the conceiving of Charlie, the abortion, everything! Angelica's mind basically erased everything that happened since the start of Charlotte and Drew's divorce. The strangest part of it all was that Angelica associated the love she had towards Chuckie for me; Dr. Lyles saying how it could be due to the same color of hair he and I share and the fact that I saw her in close proximity to when Chuckie had left her and I had stayed. He also said those memories were selectively chosen because they had caused the most amount of mental anguish for her while the short amount of time I spent with her resonated greatly in her subconscious. I didn't question it; this was my golden opportunity to have the woman of my dream in my arms forever.

A month later he released her under restriction and the bi-weekly visits to his office. I proposed to Angelica the night she was released over dinner and she excitedly accepted. We had planned this elaborate wedding, ordering invitations, catering orders, reserving a venue, all that jazz; but Angelica had suddenly decided she wanted to elope to Vegas and not wait to become the Mrs. Angelica Charlotte Frumkin. I was not about to waste a single second in denying Angelica the opportunity to become my wife. I rented my boss' plane for the weekend and had our family flown to Vegas.

"Angelica…"

"Hm?" she purred, turning to face me with her legs spread eagle. My God… "Are you growing a little impatient, orange head?"

I chuckled, finally getting up from my seat to crawl towards her. Her smile widened as I engulfed her in another kiss. I drank my name like nectar, pinning her down against the plush carpet of the hotel suite to straddle her. I finally removed my shirt and untied my lounge pants, rubbing my erection against her exposed sex. She squirmed in agony, biting her bottom lip as she finally allowed those annoying straps of her nightie to become lowered permanently. I whispered in her ear. "I love you, Angelica."

"And I love you, Harold." She kissed my cheek as I entered her for the first time in months. Call me selfish but I began thinking this was made for me.

"Don't wake up Charlie." she moaned.

I couldn't make any promises.

Lately, whenever we grew remotely intimate, she would occasionally whisper _his _name and not mine. When I asked her about it, she insisted she would only be saying my middle-name but when I had told her my middle name was Wayne, she went into panic and freaked out over her not knowing who a man by the name of _Charles_ was to her. In an effort to keep her from going into another episode, I told her that I was only kidding and she could call me whatever name she liked…as long as she was saying it towards me and no one else.

Dr. Lyles said emotions and daily sense can trigger small waves of memories that have either been 'lost' or suppressed due to traumatic events and how I make her feel can be very similar to how she could have felt with Chuckie. I stopped wearing the same cologne as he did, wearing similar brands as he did, even out my beard a little more to differentiate me from him in any way possible. For awhile it had worked and I had heard his name spoken in my presence. But whenever I kiss her, touch her, caress her, make love to her, she whispers his name like a love song. It's always only once and now it doesn't bother me like it used to when she first said it to me.

Because she has forgotten and it's good enough for me…even if it's all a lie.

_Don't forget…about me._

**-Fin-**


	9. Unnecessary Epilogue

**A/N: Oh…so you weren't expecting this one were you? *evil laugh* I hope you enjoy this final…final…FINAL…unnecessary epilogue. At first I was planning on making a third installment of my 'Dangerously In Love' series, and to be honest, I am not sure if I ruled it out quite yet, but here is a small one-shot/epilogue to Radioactive. Thanks for enjoying my dark, twisted, fantasies. **

**Chapter theme song: 'Wrecking Ball' by: Miley Cyrus**

**Epilogue 2**

**Chuckie**

April stroked my hair, silently cooing as she fell deeper into her slumber. I closed my eyes, trying my best to join her. I was unsure what I was doing in her bed again this time of night, months since the last time we seen each other. I was scheduled to leave back for school next week after an interesting and highly emotional summer. Between my issues with Angelica, the episode with April, and going to jail after fighting my best friend once I heard he had physically assaulted my sister, I was ready to escape to back to the small town in Connecticut and drown my misery in tiny font printed on college-ruled paper. I was itching to get my butt back inside a cool, air-conditioned classroom and out of this sweltering heat that was unusual for late August Michigan.

April did not want me to go back so soon, seeing as how we barely spent any time together all summer, but I did assure her I would come up frequently to visit and would fly her out to see me from time to time whenever my schedule allowed some free time and company. She and I were planning on working things out with our relationship; me taking my father's advice and finally contacting Dr. Lyles for a couple's therapy session with April as well as my bi-monthly appointments with him solo. He agreed that he had no problem video chatting via internet to make up for the distance so I would not have to find help elsewhere. I felt reassured by that; he going out of his way to make me feel comfortable in an arena I knew nothing about. In my mind, I knew I was not even remotely crazy, but I recently had learned that you don't need to be crazy in order to start losing your sanity.

I wrapped a single arm around April, bringing her nude body closer to mine. I stroked her thick, raven curls delicately, smiling as I kissed her forehead. We were taking baby steps in the direction of attempting to salvage our relationship. She had sent me this extremely long text messaging saying how much she loved me and how sorry she was for her adulterous ways that not only moved me to tears but clutched my soul. I genuinely know April loves me, I really do, but I found it most challenging to learn to trust her again. I always find myself looking at her phone whenever a text message comes through, glancing at the caller ID when a calls comes through, and even checking her mailbox from time to time whenever I come over. It's not healthy to obsess over your lover's intentions twenty four seven; nor is it healthy to intentionally start arguments and pick fights just to un-bandage old wounds to prove how much pain that person has caused.

April understands why I am hurting but I can tell it is slowly wearing her down. She knows she messed up, big time, when it comes to regaining my trust; but she also refuses to allow me to emotionally abuse her or bring up the past when we have been making quality strides towards the future. That's why I had to seek Dr. Lyles' help immediately in fear of losing my sanity from harboring so much anger and frustration. Part of me wants to move on with April and start anew but the other part still clings onto the infidelity and deceit that caused me to catalyze love into hate so quickly. During therapy sessions she holds me hands, dabbing her eyes with wads of tissue every now and again when things become too emotionally stirring. She talks a lot about how she did not know her father and how she was so used to getting hurt by the wrong type of men that she did not know what to do when she found a good one. I didn't have a sob story like hers however. I had one word: Angelica.

Looking to see if she was asleep, I gently maneuvered my way out of the double bed she and I shared. Since we were out so late seeing the latest Marvel movie and it began storming, I decided to put us in a hotel for the evening to wait out the storm and allow us to have some alone time. My folks rarely went out and when they did, I was always with the gang doing something random and spontaneous to pass the time. April's home was certainly off limits due to her strict mother and her no nonsense policy about bringing guests home of the opposite sex.

When I saw April was fast asleep, I carefully put back on my sweat pants; grabbing my t shirt and cell phone to head towards the balcony of the hotel. I needed some air, needing to clear my mind from all these rushing thoughts that deprived me of sleep. I outlined the keypad on my phone, tracing her number I knew all too well. Lately, I have been having more of an urge to call her. I saw her at the bowling alley last week with Harold; her arms looped within his as they happily walked to get some snacks for the convenience counter. She looked a little different. She cut her hair into a cute bob with bangs, replaced her rectangular reading glasses with chic oval shaped ones, wore less makeup that enhanced her profound beauty, but most strikingly…she was smiling. She genuinely was smiling.

I called out to Harold, he looking over with a fake grin before giving me a weak wave. Angelica saw me next, her smile turning into a playful scowl as she flipped me off. That's when Tommy had finally told me Angelica has retrograde amnesia and did not remember anything about our relationship. She remembered me personally and all the torment she put me through as a child but the candle light dinners, scrabble game nights, passionate make out sessions, afternoons of ditching class for horrible 80's movies, cuddling on the beach, long nights we spent making love…now all gone and not even a distant memory. She remembered nothing…only that I was once some brace-faced kid that used to annoy her in the hallways of our middle-school.

At first I was dumbfounded and unsure of what to say; but then as I finally had the opportunity to process everything…I realized that it hurt like hell that she did not remember me. I felt horrible that the last time we saw each other I had pushed her into a neighboring car and drove off in a panic. I was so angry that she had sex with Harold, even though we weren't even together; I took out my frustrations on her when she was technically a single woman and could sleep with whomever she desired. But part of me felt betrayed that she could spread her legs and give herself so easily to another man after the years we spent together. As much as it pained me to say it aloud, I knew just as well as everyone around me that I was hopelessly in love with Angelica Pickles and no matter what I said or did, my heart would forever ache the longer we remained at bay.

I finally dialed her number from memory, placing the phone on speaker as it ominously rang until she answered. She spoke, her voice sounding harmonious even when it was clearly agitated that I was not saying anything on the opposite end of the line. I opened my mouth to speak, closing it just as quickly when I heard the line go dead. My mouth fell dry, my numb fingers redialing the same number again.

This time it went to voicemail and I ended the call swiftly. She was married now and I had no business calling a married woman at such an indecent hour; let alone unsure of what I was particularly calling for. I had no idea what I would say if and when she and I ever had another normal conversation. I haven't seen her since the bowling alley and every time I drive by her home, she is always with..him…loading boxes of her things into his car to head towards Chicago. From what Tommy told me, he and Angelica were planning to permanently move there within the next few weeks. Harold passed the bar and was an intern at some hot shot law firm while Angelica was enrolled in a paralegal program. Things seemed to be going so well for her that I became somewhat envious that things managed to fall into place so easily for her.

I was still unmoved within the past, slowly coming to terms with my transgressions and anger issues while attempting to pick up the pieces of what is left of my soul. Yet, I can't help but notice that I can never truly go back to the old me and part of me doesn't want to anyway. I am stronger, smarter, and faster than I was just a few months ago with the help of Dr. Lyles and the gentle healing of time; but something was missing and I was desperately trying to find out what.

Rushing a quick hand through my unruly hair, I grabbed my sneakers, a light jacket, and my car keys to take a quick drive to the local general store. I could barely sleep and needed something to help me sleep. I figured a few sleeping pills or a light bottle of wine and some chips would do the trick. Alcohol always got me sleepy. I drove a quick ten minutes down the main road into the parking lot of the general store. Traffic was rather light with it being so late and the clubs being in full swing tonight. I even heard there was a rock concert close by that a lot of college students would attend; me rushing into the store to hurry and check out to beat the late night drunken crowds of uncontrollable teenagers.

I scanned the wine aisle, looking for something good yet economical before I saw her. She was dressed in a figure flattering black dress with red pumps; her hair curled as it gracefully draped down her back, a few curls kissing her full breasts, as she grabbed an iced-tea and a bottle of water. I smiled, waving as I called out her name.

"Hey Chuckie." She smiled.

"Hey Suzie, how are you?" I paused, scanning her again. "You look nice."

She blushed. "Thanks. What are you doing out so late?"

I shrugged, showing her my arbitrary choice in wine. "Can't sleep." I paused again, looking at the redness and puffiness of her eyes. She looked like she had been crying. "You alright, Suzie?"

She nodded. "Of course, what makes you say that?"

"You look like you have been crying."

She grew silent for a moment, quickly recovering. "I assure you, I am fine." She cleared her throat. "I just came back from a date is all."

"How'd that go?"

She grew silent again, shuffling her tea and water nervously. I immediately regretted the question and was ready to retract it but then she answered. "He didn't show…"

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning I got stood up, Chuckie."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to that. Suzie is and has always been a very attractive, articulate woman that any man would be lucky to have and to hold. I remember briefly back in pre-school, Suzie had a crush on Timothy McNulty and I had a momentary crush on Suzie. She had made him a valentine and I had wanted to make her one but it was just a little too obvious. "I'm sorry, Suzie."

She shrugged. "His loss, not mine." She finally looked at me. "Well, I better check out so I can get on the last train before it stops running until early morning."

"You took public transit to see this guy and he had the audacity to not show?!" I felt myself grow angry, unsure why. She lowered her head again, nodding. "Such a douche."

"Tell me about it." She spoke, sighing. She moved one of the few, stray curls out of her face and behind her ear. "I even wore heels for the jerk."

"You do look beautiful, Suzie."

"Thank you, Chuckie."

There was another spell of silence, our gazes locked onto each others as we both sought for the right words to say to end this awkward moment. I kept forcing myself to not look at Suzie…erotically. I had always seen her pretty covered up and modest looking- never with anything that showed her voluptuous thighs, curvaceous backside and mocha caramel skin while enhancing all her feminine traits. Hell, the only dress I have ever seen Suzie really in was that God-awful yellow and purple one she wore as a kid; but Suzie was certainly no longer that little girl I ran to whenever Angelica terrorized to the point of contemplating thoughts of tantrum. Suzie was a woman now that I never really noticed until recently. With April and I trying to fix things within our relationship, I began to spend more time around Suzie.

At first, I found myself looking forward to Suzie's company more so on the fact that I did not want to be alone with April until I came to terms with myself and our situation. After a while of us talking candidly, spending more time together separate of April, and getting to know each other on a deeper terrain, I began looking forward to seeing Suzie just because. I did not know we had so much in common and that we had a lot of similar interests and like so much of the same things. It was somewhat bizarre yet strangely warming since I had not felt that since…Angelica.

I shook my head of all crazy thoughts. This was not only a good friend of April but Angelica's sort of best-friend. I had no right to mentally molest Suzie, even if it was innocent…most of the time. I swallowed. "Can I give you a lift?"

"I live out of your way, Chuckie." She smiled. "But thank you."

"It's no problem, really. After all, we are friends aren't we?"

She smiled. "I have no money to give you for gas."

"That's fine. You can just buy this bag of chips and we'll call it even."

"You sure?"

I grinned, tossing her a bag of barbeque potato chips; turning to head towards the register. "Positive."

I don't know why… but my heart began racing…

**A/N: So….did I surprise anyone yet? Yes? No? I think I quite outdone myself this time. To be honest, I did not expect this story to take a turn this way myself but I am liking where it is going. So…comments and suggestions are MUCH WELCOMED! Again, I am on the fence about a sequel but we'll see. See u soon kittens!-SP**

**-FIN-**


End file.
